


I Wanna Fall Asleep With You

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snuggling, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA - 5 times that Fitz fell asleep on Mack, and the 1 time Mack fell asleep on Fitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Fall Asleep With You

1.

It’s kind of cute, the first time that Fitz falls asleep on his shoulder. Despite all of his assurances that he had enough sleep the night before, Fitz passes out within minutes of the van pulling out of the Bus’ hanger. It feels more intimate than it really is, having the warm weight of Fitz pressed against him. He knows, logically, that it’s just luck that had him sitting next to Fitz, and that the other man could have just as easily fallen asleep on any of the rest of the team… but it feels nice. Carefully, he runs his hand over the soft curls, making sure not to wake Fitz up - there’s no way that he could explain the straight out possessiveness that he feels for him, and it’s probably pretty sketchy to be petting Fitz while he’s unconscious. With that thought lodged firmly in his head, Mack pulls his hand away and returns it to his lap, resigned to letting Fitz sleep the rest of the trip without further molesting his hair.

It’s only after they’ve stepped out of the van that Simmons corners him with a smirk on her lips and a point of the finger. “Well, you and Fitz were certainly cozy on the drive over.”

Mouth suddenly dry, Mack finds himself at a loss for words, because as much as he wants something to come out of these feelings that he has for Fitz, there’s been no indication that the feelings are mutual. At his hesitation, Simmons softens slightly around the edges.

“He only passes out on people that he trusts, Mack. It may not seem like much, but it’s a big deal after… well, I just think you should know that it speaks volumes, at least to me.” She shuffles around awkwardly, all of her earlier bravado gone, and in a blink of an eye she’s across the street discussing something animatedly with Fitz. The two of them have come a long way since her return. Mack didn’t know them back in their ‘FitzSimmons’ days, but their rhythm is quicker now when they do that creepy brain-twin thing, and there’s a noticeable lightness in the lab that wasn’t there before.

Speaking of creepy, he should probably cut down on staring at Fitz from long distances. It’s probably unsettling, and needy, and yeah - maybe the little grin and wave that Fitz sends his way kicks up the butterflies in his stomach… but it’s still weird. Probably. Yeah, it’s totally weird, and the thumbs up that Simmons is sending him over Fitz’s shoulder only cements it in his brain.

He’ll let them get to their survey of the area while he focuses on his favorite thing. Inventory.

2.

They’ve actually managed to contain the 0-8-4 without any hassle, and it’s weird. With everything that the team has gone through, it all feels a little too easy, but he’s not about to question small miracles like this when they come.

He makes quick work of loading the containment unit into the trunk before hopping back into the van, and he can’t help the little twinge of disappointment that hits him when he notices that Fitz is now sitting in the back row with Simmons, the two of them engaged in theorizing what exactly the 0-8-4 does. It’s understandable, their excitement, and frankly it’s nice to see Fitz making an effort with her. There is a part of him, though, that thinks it would be nicer if Fitz was pressed against him comfortably while debating with Simmons.

Halfway back to the Bus, their conversation starts to wane and Fitz lets loose an ridiculous yawn before undoing his seatbelt and joining Mack in the middle row. He makes as if he’s going to ask for permission, mouth opening and closing in a pretty good impersonation of a fish, but he must think better of it. Instead, Fitz buckles in and leans into Mack’s side, pushing and rearranging until he finds a comfortable position.

After about five minutes of awkward (and occasionally painful) maneuvering, Mack pulls his arm out from between them and loops it around Fitz’s shoulders, pulling him in closer while effectively stilling the movement. “Comfortable, Turbo?”

Fitz hums in return, but it’s muffled from where his face is pressed against Mack’s chest. It’s only a matter minutes before he’s quietly snoring. Risking a look back, Simmons is ready for him with a thumbs up and a barely bitten-back grin. It’s pretty dorky, but it’s become pretty clear lately that dorky’s his thing. He shoots her a smile before settling back against the window, gently rubbing his thumb against the curve of Fitz’s shoulder.

3.

It’s not something that they do, really - the whole napping together thing. Mack really, really wishes that it was a thing, but aside from the two incidents in the van it hasn’t happened again. There was something so nice about having Fitz trust him like that - having him pressed so close and warm against him… it was something good.

If it had been anyone else, Mack would have made a move at this point - he’s never been a particularly shy person, and he stands by his belief that if you want something you should grab it. The problem is that he knows Fitz. He knows enough about what happened with Simmons before to know that his experience with workplace relationships, or the move from friends to lovers, may be a little complicated for him; and if there’s one thing that Mack never wants to be for Fitz, it’s a complication.

Resigning himself to a long night of pining (really, the whole situation is ridiculous - he’s a grown man, damnit), he checks the lock on his door before pulling his clothes off and settling under the covers. Here, in the dark of his room, he keeps coming back to the discussion that he had with Fitz earlier - how nice he had looked in that blue button-down last week, and how cute Fitz had been when he laughed so hard he snorted juice all over the place. It’s been awhile since he crushed on someone like this, and as juvenile as it feels, it’s still kind of nice. It would be nicer if it was more than a one-sided crush, but he’s had worse thrown at him over the years.

Mack’s trying to decide what he’s going to bake for the Bake-Off, with a strong part of the deciding factor being what Fitz would like best, when he’s interrupted by a knock at his door. Throwing the covers back, he opens the door enough to see who it is, only to close the door immediately.

“Hey, Fitz. Hold on for just one sec, okay?” Fitz might say something in response, but he can’t hear him through the door, and right now he needs to find pants. He finds a clean enough pair of flannel pants at the back of his closet and throws them on before pulling the door back open and ushering Fitz inside. “Sorry about that, Turbo. Just had to make myself decent for company.”

Fitz throws him a smile before plopping down on Mack’s bed, making himself at home easily. “I hope I didn’t wake you up, but I couldn’t sleep."

“So, you thought that you would come keep me up too?” He can’t help but laugh at the stricken look on Fitz’s face. “No, seriously, it’s cool. Bobbi signed me up for the Bake-Off, and I’ve been losing sleep over what to make.”

“Hmmm. that does seem like serious business. Maybe you should tell me all about it… it might even help me get to sleep.”

Rolling his eyes at Fitz, Mack nudges him over until they can both fit in the bed, pulling the blankets up so that they are both covered. “You can be a real brat sometimes, Turbo. I hope you realize that.” Fitz snorts in response and snuggles into one of the many pillows that Mack keeps on the bed. “Since you’re here though, in need of some white noise to pass out to, maybe I will run my options by you. What do you think about Chocolate Peanut Butter Truffle Brownies?”

He goes on for awhile, running through a mental inventory of his favorite recipes, with Fitz piping up every now and then to throw in his own two cents. Eventually, though, exhaustion starts to catch up with Mack, and before he realizes it, he’s out like a light.

The next morning Mack wakes up with Fitz sprawled across his chest like yet another blanket. It’s slightly too warm, and he really needs to pee, but despite all logic Mack can’t make himself disturb Fitz from his sleep. He looks younger when he’s sleeping, and soft, and it probably shouldn’t be adorable, since he snores abysmally. It’s actually disconcerting how loud he’s snoring, but it’s Fitz - sinking back into the pillows, Mack closes his eyes and waits for either Fitz to wake up or for sleep to pull him under again… whichever comes first.

4.

The fourth time that Mack finds himself playing pillow for Fitz would have him pulling out his hair… you know, if he had any. Sitting in one of the rec room’s overstuffed armchairs, Mack was in the middle of a conversation with Hunter when Fitz just plops down into his lap. He shoves his face against Mack’s neck, and it speaks to his control and discipline as an agent that he’s able to keep from physically shivering at the feeling of Fitz’s breath ghosting against his skin. Instead, despite Hunter’s googly eyes and waggling eyebrows, Mack continues their conversation about the pros and cons of having actual super-powered heroes running around out there. It’s a familiar argument, but still after all these times there’s no easy answer.

“Alright, Mack. You seem to be a little, uh… occupied at the moment, so I’ll let you focus on your boy.” With a nod of the head, Hunter heads out the door.

He can feel his jaw drop at the implication that Fitz is his, and his cheeks run hot at the thought because there’s nothing that Mack would like more than to call Fitz his own. It’s actually pretty embarrassing at this point, how hard he’s been crushing on Fitz, especially when Fitz giggles sleepily against his neck.

“So I’m your boy now, huh Mack? I wasn’t aware.” Each word has his hot breath caressing against Mack’s skin, and he can’t contain the shivers anymore. Sighing heavily, Fitz tilts his head to lightly run his nose along the column of Mack’s neck. “I wish you had told me earlier, ‘cause then I would have known that you’re mine as well.”

It takes a long moment for Fitz’s words to fully process, but they do eventually sink in. “I didn’t know that it was an option, Turbo.” He’s smiling now, big and toothy, and Mack knows that he looks like an idiot… but it’s totally worth it. Fitz snorts into his neck before snuggling in closer and planting a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“It was always an option, why else would I elect you to be my nap partner?”

Mack shrugs, wincing slightly when he realizes that he’s jostling Fitz’s head with the motion. “I don’t know, I figured that I’m just comfortable? Also, Simmons mentioned that this is something you do with people you trust… so, I don’t know. I just thought it was a friend thing?”

Pulling back so that Mack can look him in the eyes, Fitz rolls his eyes so dramatically that it’s actually impressive that they don’t pop out of their sockets. “Jemma is the worst wingwoman ever… believe me, I don’t make it a habit of falling asleep on my friends, and I certainly don’t crawl into bed with just anyone late at night.”

Humming at that, Mack can’t help but smirk. “So, just to be clear, this right here isn’t a friend thing? Can’t say that I’m really upset about that, especially since I wouldn’t want the rest of the team to get the wrong idea.”

“And what idea would that be, Mack?” Fitz’s eyes are warm and soft under the bright fluorescent bulbs, and Mack thrills at the feeling that this is mutual.

Laughing under his breath, Mack plants a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek before answering. “I wouldn’t want them to think that we’re just friends, because that’s not how I’ve seen you for awhile now.”

Fitz snuggles back against Mack’s chest, once again breathing against Mack’s shoulder. He wriggles around, clearly trying to make himself comfortable - over the rustling of their clothes, and the soft creak of the chair underneath them, Mack can’t quite make out that Fitz mumbles against his skin. “You’re gonna have to speak up, Turbo. I can’t hear when you’re literally talking into my shoulder.”

Fitz doesn’t meet his eyes, but he does pull back a little before repeating, “I think that you should tell me.”

“Uh, tell you what?” It’s clear that at some point Fitz ran ahead with the conversation, and Mack can’t help but feel like he’s at least five bullet points behind.

Head now tucked under Mack’s chin, Fitz sighs wearily. “I just thought that… it might be nice if you told me.” There’s a pause, but Mack can’t bring himself to interrupt his train of thought, waiting patiently for him to continue while basking in the warmth of Fitz’s body pressed against his. “Maybe, if it’s been awhile… you could tell me how you do see me?”

“Yeah, Turbo. I think I could manage that.” Wrapping his arms around Fitz, he starts at the beginning - the first day that Mack met Fitz, and how he had been struck by how gorgeous Fitz was. He tells Fitz about how it was just a physical appreciation until the first time that they worked together - how Fitz’s intellect and stubborn personality kept Mack’s attention long after he left the room. Mack is full of stories. Thousands of tiny moments that he can remember in a heartbeat, little instances that add up and round out how deeply he’s fallen for Fitz.

He’s halfway through sharing how much he had admired Fitz’s courage under fire when he had faced Skye’s psycho father alongside Coulson, when it registers that Fitz’s breath has evened out and his limbs have lost all their tension. He’s not snoring yet, not quite deep enough asleep, so Mack leans back into the armchair and enjoys the quiet.

There’s obviously still a lot that they need to talk about, but it feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest now that he’s gotten his feelings out there. As blunt as he’s been known to be, there’s something unsettling about love confessions - the level of vulnerability required is uncomfortable, but he would share every second that he’s spent mooning over Fitz if that’s what he asks for. He falls asleep with Fitz in his lap and a smile on his face.

5.

Mack’s breathless, and aching, and it feels so good to roll around in his bed with Fitz like a couple of teenagers. They’ve been making out for hours, but it’s so rare that they get the same day off from work, that it’s understood that they need to take advantage. This thing between them - this relationship - is new enough that kissing together in bed is still a revelation.

There’s no rushing through the bases, just the steady press of lips and tongues, and it feels right. Wandering hands trail over each others’ clothes without agenda, fingers teasing just under hems of shirts and the waistlines of pants.

It feels new.

It feels perfect.

It feels like Fitz is yawning against Mack’s mouth…

“Hey, are you fading on me, Turbo?”

At the question, Fitz’s cheeks flush prettily, and Mack just wants to kiss him again.

“Would you mind terribly if we took a nap? It’s just… Jemma and I were up all night working on updating the D.W.A.R.F.s, and you know how it is.”

Pulling the blankets over them before adjusting the pillows behind them, Mack settles back down beside Fitz. The idea of taking naps with his boyfriend leaves him feeling warm and a little sleepy himself. It’s nice, that they have this now.

“Yeah, I know how it is when inspiration strikes... speaking of which, I’ve been working on those plans we were discussing last week - the ones for Lola? They aren’t quite where they need to be yet, and I’m gonna ask you to give them a look over before I show them to Coulson of course, but it’s all coming along. I really like the idea that you had to adapt the cloaking technology for her, I feel like that’s the kind of upgrade that Coulson could get behind. Maybe, this time, he’ll finally allow me to work on her. What do you think, babe?”

It’s quiet then, and Mack’s about to repeat the question, right until Fitz lets loose an unholy snore. If there were rafters in the room, they would be shaking, but that’s aside the point. Sighing, Mack curls his body around Fitz and wishes that he could fall asleep half as quickly. It’s a talent, really. He goes over his plans for Lola in his head until sleep pulls him under as well.

+1.

“Oh, my God, Jemma. You have a horrible track record with that thing!”

“Fitz, I’m so sorry. Are you alright? Can you breathe?!”

Ignoring the last comment, Fitz huffs dramatically (or as dramatically as possible when his lungs are being crushed). “Just, go get someone! Someone with muscle… actually, get as many people as possible.”

“Alright, I’ll go see if Bobbi and Hunter can come… maybe May? I’m so sorry, Fitz. I would never have done that on purpose, I swear!”

“Jemma… please, go, before something ruptures.”

He can’t see if she nods or acknowledges his plea, but he can hear her shoes as they slap against the linoleum. At this point, there’s not much that he can do to get comfortable, what with Mack’s body crushing him to the floor.

Fitz has never really had the opportunity to appreciate just how heavy Mack is, what with how gentle and careful he is around Fitz. Certainly, Mack’s a large man - that’s not a revelation, but the difference now is the lack of tension in his body. He’s made up entirely of dead weight, thanks to Jemma and her need to show off the sleek new build of the Night-Night Pistol. Really, Fitz understands her excitement, he was just as keen to show off to Mack, especially now that he could call Mack his boyfriend.

There’s something deeply pleasing about showing off for his boyfriend, but had the tables been turned, Fitz would have been damn sure that the safety was on.


End file.
